One, two, three
by Rookie Starling
Summary: Michelle meets a peculiar inmate in Shelby court house... And he holds the secret that could get her in jail... to what extent will she go to stay out of there? R&R PLEASE!3
1. Chapter 1

i do not own any of the characters in this story except Michelle Perkins, Mr. &Mrs. Perkins, Joseph and Andy Perkins, Jefferson and ... well, you know what I'll just tell you later if i introduce other characters that are mine... i just don't want to infringe on copyright laws or something like that. I make No profits from this! I swear!

Chapter one

It was a wonderful march morning in Memphis, Tennessee. Twenty seven year old Michelle Perkins had just woken up from her deep sleep, thanks to the annoying alarm clock that rested on her black night table. She slowly opened her eyes to the incessant beeping and hit the top of the machine with unnecessary brutality. She groaned out of frustration while she tossed and turned in her bed, trying to regain the comfort of sleep. Soon enough, the young woman rose from her bed in one quick motion, throwing herself at the alarm clock still sitting on the table. She squinted at the numbers on the screen...

7:46 am

"Oh My God! I'm going to be late! Jefferson is gonna kill me!"

Perkins jumped out of bed, leaving it undone, raced to the bathroom, brushed her sleek chocolate brown hair, pulled it into a neat bun, slapped on some make up and rushed to her closet. She pulled out a black pencil skirt with a white blouse and a nice pair of red Dior pumps(her latest shopping sin XD). Once dressed decently, Michelle ran out of her apartment ( well, as much as you can with high heels -_-),got into the elevator and went down to the parking lot to find her dark indigo Pontiac Solstice waiting for her. God she loved that car. Though she was a woman, Michelle had been raised by her two brothers, Joseph and Andy. Her mother had passed away giving birth to her and her father had left, not being able to cope with her mother's death and the responsibility of three children. Michelle and her two brothers had soon after that been adopted by the Perkins, a nice couple who weren't able to conceive. Thankfully they decided to adopt all three of them together, so that they weren't separated. Though she had been angry of her fathers betrayal, she little by little let go of her rage and learned to love her newly acquired family. Mr. Perkins was an investment banker, and Mrs Perkins was a university teacher. Though they supplied her and her brothers with everything they wanted, they weren't often there, they were busy with work. So her brothers, both six years older than her taught her at the youngest age the names of every car brand and every model they deemed important, placing all their modal cars in front of her and asking her what was the brand, year, model and make of every single one of them.

She smiled at the though while speeding down the highway. She turned left at the exit, turned once again left and came to a halt in front of a white building. The pale structure was surrounded by well cut bushes and nicely trimmed trees and was also surrounded by green grass that had a good amount of beautiful flowers. When Michelle got out of her car, she was momentarily blinded by the light of the sun that was reflected by the large bay windows of the hypnosis centre.

Yes, you heard well, hypnosis centre.


	2. Chapter 2

i do not own any of the characters in this story except Michelle Perkins, Mr. &Mrs. Perkins, Joseph and Andy Perkins, Jefferson and ... well, you know what I'll just tell you later if i introduce other characters that are mine... i just don't want to infringe on copyright laws or something like that. I make No profits from this! I swear!

Chapter two

(Michelle's P.O.V)

As soon as i lay foot on the office floor, i heard what i was expecting.

"Perrrkiinss!"screamed the salt and pepper haired man known only as Mr. Jefferson. "Where HAVE you been? It is exactly eight hours, five minutes and twenty three seconds in the morning! You are LATE!"

Oh dear, as you can see, my boss is a bit of a... hmm... how shall i call it... punctuality freak. If you, for some horrible reason, arrive late at work by a second, even if it is only the second or third time in two years of efficient and wonderful work (eh herm), you are condemned to a full thirty minute speech by Jefferson himself talking about how important punctuality and self-devotion is to a company etc, etc.

"Yes,sir. I'm very sorry sir! My car broke down so i had to go to the garage on my way to work and i had to get it pounded so i hitched a taxi ride all the way up here, I'm truly TRULY sorry sir!"

Ok, so i lied. But don't try to make me believe that you never lied to your boss! I'm sure you did! Don't try!

The forty five year old man let out a deep sigh, straightened up and looked me dead in the eye. His anger seemed to have died down a bit. Good news for me. Oh oh! No ! Wait! Here comes the speech!

"You know Perkins, punctuality and devotion is crucial to..."

Crap. Told you so.

"Victor!" called a screeching, whinny voice.

Every pair of eyes in the office went wide as we all recognized to whom the voice belonged to. I turned to the boss' office to see his wife standing there, an impatient look on her ugly salon tanned face.

Irene.

The woman was anyone's worst nightmare. She was rude, had an awful temper, always wanted money and was lazy. Evil is the word that comes to mind when people see her. A fiery red set of hair, awful skin that looks like ruined leather, blue contacts that make her eyes look fake and alien-like, pale pink lipstick that looked almost white (and trust me, against the dark tanned skin, its not the greatest combo)and then eye make up that consisted of fake lashes and all the colours of the rainbow!

"Victor! Stop yapping around and give the girl the assignment! I can't do it because i have to go shopping with Melissa and Sarita! Oh and i need 400$ for my fake nails!"

Oh! Did i mention the fake nails?

"Oh! Yes my goddess! I'm sorry!" answered Jefferson pitifully.

I rolled my eyes. Oh,what a man!

"Erm, well today Perkins you are going to have a special assignment."

My eyes lit up in excitement.

"Really? What kind?"

Jefferson looked at me with a disapproving glare, probably because i had talked over him, but i honestly couldn't care less.

"I was getting there..." he said. " You are to go to Shelby Court House to perform hypnotherapy on a certain..." The 5'11 man bent down to rummage through the pack of files on his desk. " Mr. Manchola, he is accounted for..."

"Wait, you are sending me to the loony bin?" I gawked in disbelief. Was he insane? I've never been there, i wouldn't know how to handle things at all!

He threw me an acidic look, i guess for once again interrupting him, and continued.

"Yes, that is exactly what I am doing. So Mr. Manchola was proven guilty of six murders, six hit and runs and five rapes.

"Why are all of the other cases done six times and the rapes five?" I asked curiously.

"He got caught when he was raping the fifth one" said Jefferson coldly.

"Oh." i took a while to assemble my thoughts "So why six? The number of the beast?"

"Apparently so,he believes himself to be the Anti-Christ, the son of the Devil, he is, according to him, here to create havoc and balance out the world which he believes is too controlled... He tries to create anarchy, to give himself a purpose."

"That's all very nice but why do you need me?"

"Well, unfortunately, Mr. Manchola seems to keep his victims in reserve, at least for the rapes. He catches them first, then, every full moon he violates them then kills them. He told the police, when they caught him about three days ago, that he had another girl hidden somewhere and that if they didn't let him go, she would surely die of hunger or thirst. They tried interrogating him but he wouldn't say a word. The police are out of options and asked our bureau if we could send someone, so that's what were doing. They'll pay you 150$ per hour..."

"Fine... I'll do it, but because I'm filling in for Irene, i get a higher pay this week!"

He considered it for a while. He had an angry look on his face. He didn't like having to give me those bonuses on my job, because he was also a scrooge. He hated loosing money... Cheap bastard...

"Oh alright!" he growled. "Deal! Now go!"

"Yes sir!"

With a happy smile plastered on my face, i made my way down the stairs, walked out of the front entrance, went down a couple of blocks and finally caught sight of my beautiful Solstice. I got inside and inhaled the deep smell of my leather seats mixed with my berry scented air freshener. My smile spread into a grin when i rethought of the way i had so smoothly played my boss...

"Shelby Court House, here i come!" i screamed as i blasted the music of the radio.

God i love this job!

Hope you guys liked it! Review if you want! Its always pleasant to know someone is backing you up :D


	3. Chapter 3

i do not own any of the characters in this story except Michelle Perkins, Mr. &Mrs. Perkins, Joseph and Andy Perkins, Jefferson and ... well, you know what I'll just tell you later if i introduce other characters that are mine... i just don't want to infringe on copyright laws or something like that. I make No profits from this! I swear!

xXx

Chapter three

(Michelle's P.O.V)

Finally, after a forty five minute drive, i reached Shelby Court House, where the crazy psychopathic ass (Aka: Mr. Manchola) was held captive. I parked my car right in front of the building that looked more like a temple with high,white granite pillars seemingly holding the construction, that was also all white,in place.

"Wow... That's a pretty nice place to be held captive!" i stated to myself. "Ok, let's get this over with."

i slowly got out of the motor vehicle, locked the doors and made my way up the dozens of stairs of the court house. Slightly out of breath as i reached the top, i quickly steered myself to the right, where there was written in big capital letters:

HOLDING CELLS

I paused slightly as i reached the entrance, scared of what i might see once i crossed those doors. As i lifted my hand to pull open the door, an young janitor beat me to it and motioned for me to go ahead first, his baby blues twinkling with jubilation, why? I have no clue.

"Thank you" i almost whispered as i flashed him a smile and walked in.

Now i was expecting an awful smell, poor lighting, everything grey and dull, disgusting cells, dirt and grime and big scary guys with skull tattoo's and crazy eyes... The works.

But it was actually well kept and it wasn't that scary...Well, i was about right about the guys with the skulls and everything, but the cells were neat, there was no smell, the lighting was warm and clear, partly thanks to the sun that came across the small windows, and there was a great variation of colours and even some tapestry on the floor.

I had almost forgotten that the young man (if you can call him that... more like a child but anyways...) when he said flirtatiously in my ear:

" No problem, come and take a coffee with me and we'll call it even."

Slightly surprised by his statement, i turned to him swiftly and said:

"No thanks."

Disappointment shown in his eyes, but i had more important things to do than flirt with the nineteen year old janitor... Anyways he'd get over it, there were thousands of women more attractive than me in this town, plus, i was already taken... i had my Henry.

I couldn't suppress my small giddy smile at the thought of my lover, but i quickly tossed that aside.

"How unprofessional Michelle!" i scolded myself in thought. "Focus!"

I marched to the cell that indicated on a small yellow post-it:

Randall Manchola

(do not feed or touch)

Wow, they made him sound like an animal. Well... he did murder, shoot and rape six people... Oh no, five, my mistake. I could see him lying flat on his stomach on his small, seemingly uncomfortable bed that squeaked and screeched in protest as soon as he would move. As i looked closer i could see blood stains all over the sheets and the walls... Probably self-mutilation...

I took in a deep breath to calm my nerves down, then spoke with a loud confident voice:

"Mr. Manchola, are you awake?"


	4. Chapter 4

i do not own any of the characters in this story except Michelle Perkins, Mr. &Mrs. Perkins, Joseph and Andy Perkins, Jefferson and ... well, you know what I'll just tell you later if i introduce other characters that are mine... i just don't want to infringe on copyright laws or something like that. I make No profits from this! I swear!

xXx

Chapter four

(Michelle's P.O.V)

The man turned on himself to take a look at me, then slowly rose up from his mattress to waltz up to the cell bars. Remembering the caution on the small post-it, i took a step back from the cell. He then pulled up a chair and sat there, watching me with interest.

His dark, almost pitch black eyes were analysing every inch of my body before a wide, savage grin spread through his nun-kept, hairy face, his hair almost as wild and dark as his irises.

"Well, you are a pretty one." he said, licking his lips suggestively.

I repressed a shiver of disgust and went on with it.

"Mr. Manchola, you said to the police there was a girl that you had hidden somewhere, would you be willing to tell ME where she is?"

"And why,may i ask, would i tell YOU instead of THEM? Hmm?" he asked in a surprisingly soft voice.

"Because i am not a cop, i am not trying to control you or make you tell me, i am simply asking. You are in control after all, you are the one with the information that could save or destroy the girls life. You decide, not me. And of course, if you did tell me, you would have some advantages..." i said in a calm, collected manner.

He stared at me with a curious look, then narrowed his eyes. "What kind of advantages?"

"If you cooperated, and you helped find the girl, your penalty would be less severe and you might even get to choose which prison you would like to go."

"HA!" he barked a short laugh."What advantages!"

"Well, you did kill seventeen people."

"It should have been eighteen..." he muttered under his breath.

I lightly felt the bile rise from my throat as the monster in front of me said those words as though he was a child which we had taken away from his toys. I tried hard to keep my composure but, unfortunately, he had noticed the small spark of indignation in my eyes. He decided to use that against me.

"Do you want to know how they all begged for mercy, like dogs?" He whispered to me as he rose from his chair and got closer and closer to the bars until his body wasn't able to move one millimetre more. He was now gripping the bars solidly, revealing small slashes on his fore arms which proved that my theory of self mutilation was accurate. " How i slowly tortured them, made them beg for me to finish them off?" He added with a sadistic smile.

Slow, boiling anger was rising in me before i realized it. How dare he speak of human lives in such a trivial way? How dare he think that it is amusing to see other people suffer?

"Calm down, Michelle. This is exactly what he wants. Calm down, calm down." I chanted to myself.

I closed my eyes took a deep breath, then, new determination burning in my eyes, i slowly looked him dead in the eye and said:

"I am sorry. I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice."

He only snickered at me, never breaking eye contact. Perfect.

"Oh ya? What are you..."

He slowly broke off in mid-sentence, then i knew i had gotten him. His primal and savage mind hadn't been conscious of the hypnotism until it was too late. He hadn't noticed my oval shaped necklace dangling left to right in front of his very eyes, for he had been to absorbed by my orange-y hazel eyes. Then he finally focused his sight on the pendant, still dangling in a slow paced swing.

"Look at the pendant. Watch it swing from left to right, to left, to right...Now, tell me..." i asked in a soft, soothing voice. "What is your name?"

"Randall Jensen Manchola."

True.

"And how old are you, Randall?"

His body slowly started rocking back and forth, sign of comfort and confidence towards the hypnotist... Good.

"Forty-seven."

True, according to the files.

"Would you like to sit, Randall?"

"Yes." he answered as he sat.

"Good. Now tell me, Randall, where is the girl that you are keeping captive? Hmm?" i asked in a soft, sing song voice.

"What girl?"

My eyes widened in shock. What? How could he not know?

"The girl. The girl you told the police would die if they didn't let you go free." anxiety now punctuating my words, Manchola could also feel it because he started steering uncomfortably.

Shit! I can't lose contact with him! I have to remain calm or he'll wake up!

"Ohhh! You mean the boy?"

I frowned at this.

"The boy? You told the police it was a girl..."

"Yes, well, i didn't want to give them the real story, what id they went looking for him, i wouldn't want them to find him or else i would have no more leverage to get out of here."

I was slightly in shock after this new piece of information, but quickly continued.

"Alright then, Mr. Manchola, where is the boy?"

"The boy? The boy is under..."

Then, a blood curling scream came to my ears. The raw power and high pitched sound of the voice made me jump out of my seat and, unfortunately, lose contact with Manchola's mind. He suddenly jolted out of his seat, gripping the bars of his cell, curious about the whole ordeal. I saw two security guards run pass me from my right and then, medics.

"What the fuck?" i muttered.

My hypnosis session was ruined by whom ever screamed, so i would have to come back later to try it again, but instead of heading for the exit, i decided to follow the medics to see whom was to blame if the young boy died of hunger or thirst... I wished i hadn't.


	5. Chapter 5

i do not own any of the characters in this story except Michelle Perkins, Mr. &Mrs. Perkins, Joseph and Andy Perkins, Jefferson and ... well, you know what I'll just tell you later if i introduce other characters that are mine... i just don't want to infringe on copyright laws or something like that. I make No profits from this! I swear!

Introduction of our favourite sexy cannibalistic doctor! YAYZZ!

xXx

Chapter five

(Michelle's P.O.V)

My eyes went wide with fear as i saw blood, lying at my feet and on the walls of what seemed to be the medical facility. Everything was originally pure white. The walls, the beds, the shelves, everything... Except now, blood was replacing the purity of the white. It was everywhere. On the floor, on the walls, even on the door i was currently leaning on. I could feel my white crisp shirt soak up the red liquid, making me feel sick to my stomach.

Finally, i layed my eyes on the source of the blood. A Hispanic looking nurse with pitch black hair was lying on the floor, blood oozing out of her as did her life span. I looked around and saw the cause of the poor woman's misery. A man. If you could call him that. He had what, apparently, was her blood smeared all over his face giving him a look that could put the devil to shame. Under his lips I could see his now red stained teeth who seemed to be the weapon used on the unlucky victim. They were, and i could tell, extremely sharp. Especially the two canines which were slightly encroaching on his lower lip. I looked up and my hazel eyes met with soft, grey-sh baby blue eyes. They seemed so kind and inviting, yet they had a dangerous glint in them, a secret fire that no one should ever touch unless they wanted their very souls to be burned.

A medic interrupted my analysis for a few seconds to make me move from the spot i was at so that he could attend to the nurse more thoroughly.

When i looked up at his pale white face, the gleam in his eyes was gone, replaced by a cold and calculating stare. He never broke eye contact with me, as though He was trying to hypnotize Me. As he passed by me, escorted by two security guards, he gave me a wink and turned away.

For a couple of seconds, i stared into space, where his face had been a few moments ago. Then, a sudden dizziness took over me as well as the smell of blood. I held on to the nearest thing to me, which happened to be the door to exit the room, trying to chase away the black spots from my vision.

"i have to get out of here..." i thought.

After swaying and shakily making my way out of the horror room, i stumbled in the cell room. My knees finally gave in and i fell flat on the stomach. As the darkness and haze took over my mind, the last thing i heard was the excited screams of the other cell mates at the sight of the fresh blood that had tainted my purity.


	6. Chapter 6

i do not own any of the characters in this story except Michelle Perkins, Mr. &Mrs. Perkins, Joseph and Andy Perkins, Jefferson and ... well, you know what I'll just tell you later if i introduce other characters that are mine... i just don't want to infringe on copyright laws or something like that. I make No profits from this! I swear!

I wanted to thank NannaOdieFlicka1 for reviewing! :3

xXx

Chapter six

(Michelle's P.O.V.)

A soft buzzing sound progressively assailed my sensitive ears when i woke up to what seemed to be a year long sleep. My limbs felt numb and prickled with a strange electric current, as if i had ants at the tip of my fingers and toes. I started moving them around, feeling the soft texture around them. Bed sheets, i thought. I could see shadows dancing before my closed lids, signalling me that there were other people around me. Wanting to see who it was, i tried opening my eyes. I slowly opened them and immediately regretted it. I quickly closed them tight, the burning sensation of the light lingering in my eyes. After a few seconds of recovery, i opened them once again, little by little, letting my eyes adapt to the blinding light.

"What did they shove in my face?" i thought " A 1000 watts light bulb?"

Finally, i was able to completely open my eyes and look around me. The first thing i noticed was the wide, green eyes staring at me. They caused me to jump a little. The small woman quickly apologized to me, saying she didn't mean to scare me. I observed her intensely, and i guess she noticed because her ears turned slightly red, almost the same colour as her big, curly set of hair. She had pale, freckled skin and a cute button nose. She was wearing all white and had a benevolent look to her. She looked almost like an angel, or a pixie... Ya, a forest pixie

"Who are you?" i said in a raspy voice, indicating that i haven't been using it for a while.

" Oh! I'm so sorry! I forgot my manners!" she said in a sweet voice. " My name is Lucy Adhmad." she said with jubilance.

I chuckled at her spunkiness.

"What kind of name is Adhmad? Are you Indian or something?"

Wow... That came across wrong... Why do i sound so rude? But seriously, she couldn't be Indian... Could she?

She didn't seem to notice though. I inspected her and determined that she could only be Scottish. The red hair, freckles, pale skin and green eyes... Definitely Scottish!

"No, it's not Indian, it's Irish!"

well, close enough...

"oh, Irish! I see... So what are you doing here?" i asked in the most polite tone i could muster under the circumstances, me having no idea where i am, who she is and how long i have been out... Wait, how long HAVE i been sleeping?

Being so caught up in my thoughts i had completely disregarded the answer the young Irish woman gave me...

"I'm sorry?"

"I said that i am a nurse here." she answered again, a smile still playing on her soft face.

"Oh! Ok... Where exactly is here?" i asked.

"Don't you remember?"

I shook my head from left to right, giving me a slight headache by doing so.

"You're in the 2nd medical wing of the Shelby Court house..."

Then, all the images came rushing back to me... The monster/man that attacked the poor nurse, the blood everywhere, the need to flee and finally the darkness enveloping me... My eyes grew as wide as saucers at the thought of having fainted in front of all those maniacs, including that nurse eater... What if he was still around? Lurking in the dark? Waiting for me?

A slight paranoia took over me and i felt myself go pale and cold.

As if she had read my mind, Lucy quickly said in a soothing voice:

"Don't worry, They incarcerated Mr. Lecter in a new cell, much harder to escape... Its made of 10 inches thick of glass and concrete all over, he won't be getting out of that one..."

" Mr. Lecter?" i asked. "Is that what he is called?"

"Yes," she said in a dark voice. " Hannibal "the Cannibal" Lecter. He was a renowned psychiatrist. Smart, polite, a gentleman... Or so everyone thought..."

I frowned at this...

"What do you mean?"

She was about to continue when a knock was heard at the wooden door.

"Come in!"said Lucy.

A tall man in a white robe walked into the room, glasses at the tip of his nose and a file in his hands.

He looked at me and said:

"Mrs. Perkins, you are free to go. Your condition seems stable but i suggest you don't operate heavy machinery."

Wait, not operating heavy machinery... As in my car? Pfft, ya dream on man! I'm for sure taking my car back home! Some people would say that i love my car a bit too much, I say they don't love it enough! I guess it's better if i don't let the Doc know about me driving it though.

"Alright,Doc. But i would like to know something...How long have i been here?"

He looked at me with cold eyes that had a touch of annoyance in them, probably because of the Doc remark, and answered:

"Two hours."

"Only two?" i said, surprised.

He simply nodded.

It felt so much longer to me, though...

"Ok Well, I'm leaving then."

I slowly got up, and after a momentary dizziness was perfectly capable of walking to my coat and purse that were lying on a old metal chair, grab both, and make my way past the Doc and to the door, bidding farewell to the sweet Lucy and giving a curt nod to the stuck up jerk called doctor.

She slowly followed me out of the room and said:

"I'll tell you more if you come and visit me here. Maybe we could talk at lunch break or something, with a good coffee at hand." she said, smiling.

"Ya, sure. I have something to do here anyways. So I'll be coming often. But for now, I'll call it a day"

"Ok! Great! See you around then,Michelle!" She started walking in the opposite direction and waved a goodbye.

Well, at least i made one friend in this hell hole.

Curiously, as i reached my car, instead of thinking about my failure to hypnotize Mr. Manchola, my thoughts strayed to the scary and vicious Dr. Lecter... What kind of human being could do such damage, instill such fear at the first sight...

"Maybe he isn't human..." i whispered to myself while driving on the 64 up to Jericho.

At that thought my cell phone started ringing. I put on my head set, since we're not allowed to talk and drive (i AM slightly responsible on that aspect... Even though i shouldn't be operating heavy machinery right now. But that's a detail).

I then hear on the other end of the line:

"Baby! Baby are you ok?" said a slightly panicked, deep voice.

"Hello Henry. I'm fine, just a little shaken..." i said reassuringly.

I loved Henry, don't get me wrong, but as soon as one little thing happened, he would Freak. Out.

"The court house called your work and they called me saying that you were going home for the day because you had lived a trauma and i was freaking out and they wouldn't tell me what happened exactly and in an hour i have a meeting with the board of directors and I feel bad that i can't be with you and..."

"HENRY! Just breathe honey. I'm really fine and i feel very good. I can take care of myself back home. I'll take a bubble bath with a nice cup of coffee and a good book and after that, maybe I'll even take a nap. I'll relax and enjoy the rest of the day, you do the same... Ok Baby?"

"O...ok... if you say you're fine, i believe you... but i could still set the meeting for tomorrow instead..."

"Henry, go back to work and don't worry little ol' me, alright?"

"Alright... Well see you tonight Michelle."

"See you tonight."

I hung up swiftly and took off my head set...

Sigh.

Sometimes, I wondered how Henry was actually capable of being that nice.


	7. Chapter 7

i do not own any of the characters in this story except Michelle Perkins, Mr. &Mrs. Perkins, Joseph and Andy Perkins, Jefferson and ... well, you know what I'll just tell you later if i introduce other characters that are mine... i just don't want to infringe on copyright laws or something like that. I make No profits from this! I swear!

xXx

Chapter seven

(Michelle's P.O.V)

As soon as i got home, i bolted for the shower. I needed to wash the days pain and horror off of my body. Strangely, i didn't feel sick or weak from the scene that had passed before my very eyes. I simply felt... Numb... Usually, someone who just saw what i did would seek comfort in other people's presence, but not me... I'd rather stay alone to cope with the pain. Some would call it sulking, i call it coping.

Finally, after twenty minutes of intensive scrubbing, i closed off the water, walked out of the shower, dried myself and slipped into my red silk night gown. I tied my shoulder-length hair into a ponytail and quickly slid in my black bed sheets.

God knows i need the rest...


	8. Chapter 8

i do not own any of the characters in this story except Michelle Perkins, Mr. &Mrs. Perkins, Joseph and Andy Perkins, Jefferson and Henry... well, you know what I'll just tell you later if i introduce other characters that are mine... i just don't want to infringe on copyright laws or something like that. I make No profits from this! I swear!

xXx

Chapter eight

(Michelle's P.O.V)

Next morning was a blur. I remember waking up and slipping into black corduroy pants and a pink blouse, before running my hands through the sleeves of my black jacket. I ran through the pouring rain and was quite thankful when i reached my car. After what seemed like a few minutes drive, i arrived at the centre. Still in my zombie-like trance, walked in the office and knocked on Jefferson's door. i heard foot steps reaching the entrance and the door flew open with my boss standing under the door frame. We stared at each other for a while, and I'm pretty sure he could see the anger burning in my eyes.

I finally spoke in a deep, deadly voice. Very calm... It terrified him, i could tell.

"Jefferson... Next time your WIFE is too LAZY to do a job..." i paused. "Get someone ELSE to do it!"

I left my boss dumbfounded in front of his office and marched towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" he asked cautiously.

I spun around in my heels and looked him straight in the eye and answered harshly:

"Unlike some people," i threw an accusatory look at Irene who was now standing next to her husband(or shall i say dog?) as dumbfounded as he was. " I always finish what i start."

I then marched away, the click of my heels trailing behind me.

I once again got into my car and sped down the road.

After riding for thirty five minutes, i saw blue, white and red lights flash behind me. I grunted at this and came to a halt at the side of the road.

I saw a police officer get out of his car and make his way to my window.

i lowered the glass separating him from me and asked in the most polite tone i could muster:

"Is there a problem officer?"

I wanted to get this over with quickly. The idiot was getting water in my car.

"Do you know how fast you were going, Ma'am?" he said with a thick Texan accent.

"No officer, but i guess it was quick or else you wouldn't be stopping me."

" Hmm, you're smart" he said while patting his greyish blond moustache.

"Thank you sir. Now are you going to give me a ticket?" i asked impatiently.

He barked a phony laugh.

"HA! It's the first time i see someone anxious to get a ticket!" he said while scribbling on a white peace of paper. "May i see your drivers license?"

"Certainly." i shoved through my coach purse and pulled out my drivers license. I quickly handed it over to the police officer and waited. He didn't seem to mind the rain pouring down on him while he made me my ticket. He even asked in a conversational tone:

"So where are you heading in such a hurry?"

"Shelby court house."

He looked up at me handing me the ticket and my license.

"Lawyer?" he asked with a questioning glance.

"Hypnotist."

A startled look came across his old features. Everyone was surprised when i claimed my profession as hypnotist, to them hypnotism was just a magic trick. Only the people who worked in that domain knew it was no such thing. Hypnotism is a very deep side to psychology. You need to be receptive to the client and they must feel comfortable around you. Then, because they are in such confidence, they don't mind letting go of themselves and go into a state off trance,not sleep, like most people think. The only problem is that it doesn't work on people who are conscious of the hypnotism and won't let themselves go. That's why us hypnotists must create an atmosphere of either confidence or submission, making the patient believe they have the higher power.

"So what are you doing at Shelby Court house then? A pretty lady like you shouldn't be around the people there."

Pfft... Pretty lady... It's funny how men think they can get any answer they want from a woman as soon as they complement her. Well, i guess it doesn't matter if i do tell him anyway.

"Well, Officer, i am supposed to be interrogating a criminal right about now about a boy he is holding captive somewhere."

His eyes widened, understanding that he was wasting my time.

"Oh! Well go right ahead! And good luck!"

"Thank you officer."

AT THE SHELBY COURT HOUSE

I took up a brisk walk once up the infinitely long stairs and walked directly into the Holding Cells, an indescribable force pushing me forward. I passed the reception and made my way to Manchola's cell. He was standing there, his back facing me. He seemed to be drawing something on his stone wall.

I let my presence known by letting out a loud and powerful :

"Mr. Manchola."

He slightly jumped at the power of my voice and turned his crazed eyes to me. When he saw me, he , like last time, licked his lips and said:

"I would have thought, considering your last experience, that you wouldn't be coming back Mrs..." He drifted off, not knowing my name, being raised as a polite woman, i completed his sentence:

"Perkins. And as you can see, you thought wrong, Mr. Manchola." i said in a deep voice that i hardly recognized as mine.

I could feel my anger fuelling me, giving me strength. Enough of this bullshit.

"Now, Mr. Manchola I'll go straight to the point... Where is the boy?"

I could feel a pair of eyes burning holes in my back but i was so deep in my "zone" that i didn't turn around to flip the person off.

"Boy? You mean girl?" he said, slightly confused by my knowledge.

"Don't play dumb with me Randall, where is he!"

Another flicker of shock passed through his charcoal eyes. But he recovered quickly, only to place on his face a wide, toothy grin, finding pleasure in my anger.

"I have no idea what you are talking about..."he said slyly.

For a second, i felt something writhing within me.

You want anger? I'll give you anger fuck face!


	9. Chapter 9

i do not own any of the characters in this story except Michelle Perkins, Mr. &Mrs. Perkins, Joseph and Andy Perkins, Jefferson and ... well, you know what I'll just tell you later if i introduce other characters that are mine... i just don't want to infringe on copyright laws or something like that. I make No profits from this! I swear!

xXx

Chapter nine

(Michelle's P.O.V)

"That's it!" i snapped.

I made my way to the wall that held the keys to all the cells and grabbed the one labelled as "cell #3". I heard a faint protest coming from the receptionist in the front, but paid no attention to it.

I marched on and came to a halt in front of Manchola's cell and shoved the key in the lock. Once the door opened, i threw myself in the cell as quick as a flash and locked the door from the outside by passing my hand through the bars. Once that was done, i threw the key over to the receptionist that had followed me to the cell.

"Don't open this door unless i tell you to alright?" i told her.

She simply nodded at my order. I turned to look at the criminal and was pleased with what i saw.

Randall just stared at me in bewilderment. I stared at him with hate.

"Alright it's just you and me, Manchola."

"Exactly..." he chuckled darkly at me, recovering from the stunt. "That means you can't run away from me."

As he finished his words, he pounced on me like an animal. Of course i was ready for that, so i quickly stepped to my left, grabbed a handful of his hair and slammed his head in the metal bars of the cell.

Only a slight grunt slipped from his chapped lips but i knew i had hurt him bad.

A small smile quickly passed my features as i thought of that. The man had tortured, raped and killed so many people that I, usually a pacifist, was taking pleasure inflicting pain on this piece of shit.

"Now, now Randy, did you really think i would lock myself up in a cell with a raging psychopath if i hadn't had five years of Taijutsu under my belt? That's insulting."

The murderer turned to me and threw a punch. I simply deviated to the right, grabbed his wrist, twisted it in a quick movement and broke his joint. He cried out in pain and fell to the floor. I then grabbed his arm and twisted, torturing the crazed lunatic. I bent down to him and whispered:

"So, now are you going to tell me where the boy is? Hmm?"

"Fuck you, bitch..."

I let out a sigh. Well, if he wanted it that way...

Before he could even see it, my fist connected with his nose, breaking it on the spot. Another cry of pain shot out of his mouth.

"Shhhh... You have to be quiet Randy, we wouldn't want the guards to come and see that you were beaten up by a woman now would we?" i murmured softly as a mother would when her child was being difficult. "Alright so here's the deal. You tell me where the boy is, and i won't hurt you anymore... Don't, and i break your finger one by one until you do... Sounds good?" I threaten happily.

I must say, the guy had determination. It took me three fingers before i could break him. Then he finally shot out:

"HE IS UNDER THE SHED BEHIND MY HOUSE!"

I looked down at him, tears mixed with blood streaming down his face.

"Are you sure?"

"YES...yes, yes i am sure!"

"Ok..." i said as i let go of him. I walked towards the door, then turned to him. "But if you are lying to me, those fingers and arm will be the least of your worries."

I saw a light shudder pass through him and i was satisfied.

i turned to the secretary and asked her the keys. She robotically handed me the key to the cell, her face pale white and skin ice cold.

"Poor girl." I thought. " I traumatized her."

After I exited the cell and locked it. I went to her and asked her to look at me in the eyes. She right away complied. Then i asked her in a soft, loving voice:

"Would you like to forget?"

Her grey eyes widened as she stared in my hazel ones.

"C-Could you do that?" she asked me like a small child, innocently.

My face softened.

"Of course. Only if you want."

"Please..."

"Alright then, keep looking in my eyes..."

And so she did. Soon enough i had her in the palm of my hand.

"What is your name?"

"Mary Silverton"

"Alright,Mary. What did you see five minutes ago?"

"You beating the shit out of the prisoner." She slightly wavered at the thought.

I chuckled a little at the way she said it.

"Ok, so all the time between me walking up to your desk and now, you will forget. Do you understand?"

"Yes, i understand."

"You will awake from this trance when i snap my fingers. One... two... three..."

SNAP.


	10. Chapter 10

i do not own any of the characters in this story except Michelle Perkins, Mr. &Mrs. Perkins, Joseph and Andy Perkins, Jefferson and ... well, you know what I'll just tell you later if i introduce other characters that are mine... i just don't want to infringe on copyright laws or something like that. I make No profits from this! I swear!

xXx

Chapter ten

(Michelle's P.O.V)

"What? What happened?"

"Ya. It's as i said. He started screaming and hitting his head against the wall. So hard that he even broke his nose" i said to the young Mary who was sitting once again at her desk.

"But how did i not notice?"

"I don't know! You're asking me?"i said innocently. "I saw you on the phone."

"Oh... But how did he break his arm and all those fingers?"

"He was trying to knock down the bars of his cell, he probably did it too many times... By the way are there any video cameras here?"

"No. Only at the front entrance, why?"

"Oh just curious about the system that's all."

"Ok, i'll go get the medics. Stay here."

"Alright..." i said in a submissive tone.

When she was completely out of sight, a satisfied smile appeared on my face. Wow! That was easy...

I heard a faint clapping sound at the end of the hall of the Holding Cells.

I frowned and, curious, made my way to the end of the corridor.

As i progressed through the hallway, the clapping noise only became louder and louder as i reached the last cell, i realized it was not the same as all the others.

It was made out thick glass, at least five inches. And then i saw him. The thing that kept me up last night.

Dr. Lecter.


	11. Chapter 11

i do not own any of the characters in this story except Michelle Perkins, Mr. &Mrs. Perkins, Joseph and Andy Perkins, Jefferson and ... well, you know what I'll just tell you later if i introduce other characters that are mine... i just don't want to infringe on copyright laws or something like that. I make No profits from this! I swear!

xXx

Chapter eleven

(Michelle's P.O.V)

He was standing up in front of the class, perfectly erect, like the freaking Chrysler building, a soft smile playing on his deep pink lips. That smile completely annihilated any trace of courage. I only stared, intense fear coursing through my whole being, into the two pale blue orbs challenging my orange ones.

He finally stopped clapping and for the first time i heard his voice.

"That was quite a performance Mrs. Perkins."he teased.

A shiver rocked my whole body as his soft, silky smooth voice dripped over me like honey. There was, however, a dark, mysterious edge to that deep, low voice that cautioned me to stay away.

I backed away a little but never broke eye contact with him. It was like the last time i had seen him, as if he was trying to ensnare me. Only this time, i was broke contact by my own will to inspect his other features.

His hair, dark brown, was pulled back in a ponytail, like mine. he had incredibly pale skin, without blemish except for the small wrinkles at the crease of his eyes. He was tall, about 6 feet up and had a sturdy body, very fit. He had reasonably big arms and big, strong hands. I looked back up at him and i realized he was waiting for me to say something. I opened my mouth and the words flew out by their own accord:

"You attacked the nurse."

He rose an eyebrow at me and a spark suddenly lit his eyes.

"You attacked Manchola."

I narrowed my eyes at him. Bastard.

"He attacked me, i defended myself. There is a difference."

He only chuckled at the remark.

"But you entered the cell." he continued with his polished, oh-so-perfect voice. "You exposed yourself to danger when you knew only too well that the less evolved individual ,in this case being little Randall, would attack."

Ok, he was SERIOUSLY getting on my nerves.

"Oh, but no need to worry Mrs. Perkins. I won't tell on you."

My eyes widened a little at the promise, the narrowed even more than before. He must want something in return.

"What do you want?"i asked, eying him suspiciously.

"What would make you believe that i would want something in return?" he said innocently.

"Because no one gives nothing for nothing."

"You do not seem to trust people much, Mrs. Perkins. Is it because people have betrayed you? Deceived you? Were you abandoned by your mother when you were younger? Or... perhaps your father?"

He had hit home.

I threw him the most frightening glare i had ever made, a low growl erupting from my throat.

"Oh, i see... Daddy left home, not wanting to bear the responsibility of a child and you were left alone with mommy who started drinking to bear the pain..."

"You're wrong..." i interrupted, anger and sorrow tightening my chest.

For only a second, surprise crossed Dr. Lecter's handsome features.

"Really? Then i apologize." He gave a curt nod.

I said nothing for a moment, toning my anger down, when i was certain i wasn't going to lose control of myself, i said:

"So what is it that you want?"

His mysterious, captivating eyes looked at me, no... In me, as he said:

"I would like you to bring me some drawing paper. Tomorrow."

"What? Are you seri..."

I was interrupted by the sound of people talking.

Mary and two medics were right on the other side of the Holding Cell's wooden door. I looked at Dr. Lecter with a little panic and finally muttered:

"Fine! But if you say anything,i swear to god i'll..."

"You'll what?" he said with amusement and confidence. "You may be able to incapacitate a low life like Manchola, but i am quite different you see. I told you you could win if you were up against a less evolved being. But if it were against me..." He leaned onto the glass. "You would be the one at disadvantage."

He flashed me a full smile, exposing his pearly white teeth which also happened to be extremely sharp.

At that moment i knew he was right. Damn him.

I turned around and sped down the corridor, throwing one last glance towards the glass cell, and reached the the cell #3, where Manchola was rolling himself on the floor, in extreme pain.

At the same moment, Mary and the medics walked in and saw me, slightly red in the face, right in front of Manchola's cell.

Mary smiled at me and said:

"Thanks for staying with him, i just didn't want to leave him alone in this condition, you know?"

"Of course, i understand." i flashed her a fake smile and said:

"Would it be alright if i left now?"

"Oh! of course! Go ahead!"

I gave her my thanks and headed out of the Holding Cells.

As soon as i got out, i let out a long sigh and shot a glance at my Gucci watch and saw 12:47 pm.

"Hmm... I wonder what Lucy's doing..." i said out loud as i stalked towards the 2nd medical wing of the Shelby Court house.


	12. Chapter 12

i do not own any of the characters in this story except Michelle Perkins, Mr. &Mrs. Perkins, Joseph and Andy Perkins, Jefferson and ... well, you know what I'll just tell you later if i introduce other characters that are mine... i just don't want to infringe on copyright laws or something like that. I make No profits from this! I swear!

xXx

Chapter twelve

(Michelle's P.O.V)

"Ok... So let me get this straight..." said Lucy, taking another bite of her sandwich. "You _tortured _information out of an inmate, a psycho doctor saw everything, and the only thing he wants from you is... Sketch books?"

"Well..." having difficulty believing it myself, "Yeah... Weird, hun?"

Lucy looked at me with anxious eyes.

"Yes, too weird..." she said gravely, then with a smile continued, " Well he IS a crazy person so i guess that's what you should expect, right?"

Slightly taken aback from her mood swing, i approved with a slight nod of my head.

"You're probably right... But he didn't seem that insane when i was talking to him..."

"Well, he was a very renowned psychiatrist, so he can probably mask it very easily. I only met him twice and he looked completely sane... That is until he tried to take a bite out of the hand of the guard that had been impolite to him... Then, i figured he's just a really good actor."

I frowned at this... A good actor? What if he was acting when he promised he wouldn't tell?

Worry started crawling up my spine.

"But i have to admit..." said the little red head, " He's _really_ good-looking!"

"I guess he has his charm..." i answered coldly, trying not to let the truth transpire.

The truth is, i found him very,_ very _attractive... But i couldn't admit it aloud. I mean come on! The man is a insane doctor who's bent on having someone's brain for supper instead of having a nice bowl of pasta, you know? Anyways, i already have the man of my dreams! In fact i was supposed to have a date with him tonight.

"By the way, how old is that man?" i asked my newly found friend.

"Oh, well he's about forty years old... Maybe a bit older... Not more than forty five that's for sure..."

She must have noticed my eyes getting rounder because she slightly giggled and said:

"I know, right? he looks younger than that... the first time i met him, i asked him his secret to looking young... He said it was something a young girl like me shouldn't know about, so i figured i ought to drop it."

"Creepy."

"Ya, you think?" she said sarcastically.

A smile grazed my lips at her comment. I was glad i had found a friend here.


	13. Chapter 13

i do not own any of the characters in this story except Michelle Perkins, Mr. &Mrs. Perkins, Joseph and Andy Perkins, Jefferson and ... well, you know what I'll just tell you later if i introduce other characters that are mine... i just don't want to infringe on copyright laws or something like that. I make No profits from this! I swear!

**I Am REEALLY sorry i haven't updated in AGES, but lets say i had ... issues to take care off... Now i am ready to write! :D Thank you to all those who supported me!**

xXx

Chapter 13

(Michelle's P.O.V)

After my little chat with Lucy, i decided it was about time i got ready for my date with Henry. I quickly jumped into my car and sped off to my apartment. Once i went up the elevator and reached my flat, i swiftly peeked a glance at the clock.

2:45.

Bah! I have LOADS of time! Henry was supposed to pick me up at 6: 30 pm.

So i installed myself in front of my television and watched old movies like _Casa Blanca _and _Breakfast at Tiffanies. _When my clock hit 5:45 though, i closed my T.V. and started preparing myself for my fancy date. I took my shower, dried and styled my hair, put on a touch of make up and slipped into a cute little black dress... Nothing too fancy. I was putting the final touch on my make up when a knock came on my door. I put down my red lip stick and made my way to the front entrance. As soon as i opened the door, a HUUGGEE bouquet of red roses attacked me. It was so huge, in fact, that i could barely see Henry's head behind it!

"H-Henry! What is this?"

"Flowers for you, my sugar plum!"

I grabbed the monstrosity from his hands and set them on the table as he walked into my apartment. He then grabbed hold of my waist and gave me a soft, almost shy kiss. He quickly broke the kiss to ask me:

"Are you ready to go? We have reservations at the _Bourdon D'or _at 7:00 and then i have two tickets for the Opera!"

"Oh! Yes I'm ready! Just need to put on the finishing touch on my make up, and we are good to go!"

I headed to the bathroom, finished applying my red lipstick, put a slight gloss over it and BOOM! We left!

As we sped down the highway in his Lexus, Henry turned to me and said softly:

"This is going to be the best night of your life..."

I gave him a confused look at that comment, but didn't care to explain...

Oh dear... Why do i have a bad feeling about this ?


End file.
